We are broken
by Marley Lemonhead
Summary: #RetoAntiValentin "Tal vez un día entenderás porque todo lo que tocas con seguridad muere"


Estoy harta,tengo frio y no se donde esta mi camperon, es una tortura,te odio tanto que podría estrujarte el cuello hasta sacarte todo el aliento para sentir alguna calidez,te lo advertí no juegues conmigo. Ahora mismo tengo un agujero en el corazón,estoy apunto de explotar soy un cohete apunta de ser lanzado y estoy apuntando directo a ti.

Te dije que mi amor no tenia limites ni longitudes,puse mi corazón al descubierto y lo tomaste los dejaste en la vía el tren paso y me rompiste y no te importa,el frio me quema,me esta calando los huesos,mi cuerpo no es tan helado como mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo,no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que no te mire con desprecio,no recuerdo la ultima vez que te bese sin arrepentirme,te hago el amor con odio,te hago la guerra. Te desnudo con rabia te tiro en la cama de la forma mas brusca posible,tus ojos en la penumbra tienen miedo pero también piden perdón,soy brusca no me importa que te duela quiero marcarte quiero que te duela en realidad,ya no quiero tu placer quiero el mio,te utilizo como un objeto de diversión para mi entre pierna,no tengo interés en acariciarte ni besarte con LO MERECES. Me repugna cualquier cosa que te haga sonreír cualquier que te haga pensar que he olvidado lo que hiciste y que todo es como antes.

Esta carretera esta oscura tanto como interior,me tiemblan los labios me rechinan los dientes,siento el frio del calibre que llevo en la cintura,calibre ventidos el mas común de todos,dicen que el veintidós es el numero del loco y si, me volví loca de un tiempo a otro,¿una enferma quizás?,la paranoia me controla,los celos me convierten en lo peor pero tu me hiciste este ser frio y sin compasión, ¡es tu culpa!. El día que decidiste traicionar mi confianza, el dia en que te sorprendí en NUESTRA cama con ella,juraste que fue un error,juraste que no volvería a pasar, ¿Por que?, ¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!,desde ese dia caigo en un abismo sin control,mis letras se volvieron amargas,el mejor disco de mi carrera,es mas oscuro el mas triste,el mas fuerte y profundo te lo debo a ti Jade,sin ti mi éxito no hubiera sido posible si no te hubiese escuchado gemir justo antes de girar el picaporte,con el corazón paralizado con la pesadez de la traición en la garganta casi sin poder respirar, me quito el aliento verte desnuda sobre otra en la cama en la que tantas veces nos amamos,porque yo te amaba con locura y ciegamente,pero ese día volví a ver, te vi tal cual gimiendo con otro cuerpo, ¿Es linda tu asistente? O mejor dicho tu asisTONTA porque ella fue capaz de inmolarse por ti,fue capaz de decirme que todo fue su culpa,y que tu Jade west solo fuiste una pobre victima de su seducción de su irresistible cuerpo al que no pudiste decirle que ¡NO!.Pobre de ti,¿Tan sola se sentía tu entre pierna? ¿Tan vaciá sentías tu pussy bicth que no pudiste esperar que mi gira terminara?.

¿Cuantas veces paso esto antes? ¡¿Sigue pasando?!,yo creo que si,porque hoy no dejaste de ver tu celular mientras cenábamos,o eso intentaba yo,hace tiempo no puedo comer por vigilar cada paso que das,hace tiempo no puedo dormir porque te vigilo en las noches si te quedas conmigo o quieres huir a otra cama.

Ese maldito celular,te lo hubiera roto de nuevo,¿Cuantos celulares ya te hice añicos contra el suelo o la pared?,¿desde cuando le pones clave?, ¡Vete al demonio!,quedate con tu mierda de celular lleno de zorras que querrán acostarse contigo y soportar tus engaños,aunque me dijiste que fue sola esa vez,me explicaste que yo no estaba nunca,que cambie que me volví un tempano que yo también tenia una amante, ¿QUE? ¿YO?,una amante me eche a reír tan fuerte que casi se me explotan los pulmones,te hubiese dado un tiro si no es porque primero me echaste de tu estudio,porque west tu también grabas,tu también te vas gira,hacemos el mismo trabajo,tus canciones hablan de dolor y perdón,las miás sobre traición y amargura. Últimamente escribo cosas mas violentas,las sueño y me torturan.

-Hey Tori-

-¿Que quieres?-respondo,sabia que en algún momento me vendrías a buscar,el guardia del estudio seguro te dijo que no tome ningún taxi para volver y me vio alejarme por la carretera oscura y solitaria,Jade baja la ventana y golpea con ambos puños cerrados el volante de su auto -¡Demonios ¿Por favor puedes parar de hacer esto cada vez que peleamos?!estoy cansada

-¿Estas cansada de engañarme?,¿Por fin?,¡eso seria genial!-Sonrió lo mas sarcástica como me enseño muchas veces,rueda los ojos y baja del auto dando un violento portazo

-¡Basta!..¡Que no te engaño para con eso,estoy harta que me acuses!- se acerca cautelosa a mi

-¿No eres culpable?...si,lo eres-la miro a los ojos fijamente,ni parpadea es una buena mentirosa,lo aprendió a ser.

-Si...lo fui-se acerca aun mas a mi y siento una presión en mi estomago,me mira con ojos de cachorro,hace tiempo que trae una mirada perdida cuando me ve fijo,como no sabiendo que actuar,el color de sus ojos se apago en este ultimo tiempo,se que es la culpa que la inunda la que la trae así. Me gusta que sufra,que lo sienta que el dolor no la deje en paz porque a mi el dolor del engaño no me deja ni pensar con claridad,el amor que siento por Jade muere cada instante con cada engaño con cada mentira con cada mensaje indiscreto que seguro se manda con alguna de sus amantes en mi cara,mi amor muere y mi furia crece.

Esta muy cerca,dejo que me abrace,descansa su cabeza en mi hombro la siento realmente pesada no por su peso,si no de otra forma...pesada de cansancio pesada de llevar una mochila que se puso ella misma el día que decidió romper mi corazón,me toma de la cintura,siento un cosquilleo cálido -Estas helada...¿Por que haces esto?- me toma aun mas fuerte,una de sus manos se introduce por debajo de mi camiseta,siento un hormigueo,trago saliva por un momento tal y como esas personas que tiene alzheimer vislumbran cálido recuerdo,un sentimiento como cuando eramos novias dela secundaria como cuando todo era sueños,besos y de besos hablo porque recorre con sus labios el largo de mi cuello,quiere besarme lo se,quiere arreglar todo con un beso,como cuando eramos adolescentes y peleábamos por alguna estupidez,todo lo arreglábamos con besos,helado y en mi cuarto sin que mis padres se enteraran...pero las cosas ya no son como antes.

-Tus labios están helados-dice apoyando uno de sus pulgares en mi labio inferior,todo mi ser esta helado por dentro y por fuera,por mas que hagamos el amor jamas podre sentir el mismo calor en mi corazón,en mis venas no corre sangre corre amargura...miro su boca tan roja,tan deseable como cuando era novia de Beck y solo fantaseaba con llevarla al armario del conserje y comerla a besos,su boca es una perdición era mi perdición,no puedo evitar caer,la toma del rostro es una beso cálido lo siento profundo,la siento miá de nuevo empezamos un frenesí no puedo dejar de besarla me hundo en su boca,jade me rodea con sus brazos que intentan darme calor. Lo intenta con todo lo que puede no quiere hablar solo quiere hacerme olvidar lo que no puedo,abre la puerta trasera del auto me tumba en el asiento y su cuerpo caliente intenta devolverme la vida,intenta con todas sus fuerzas...besa mi rostro,mis ojos..acaricio su pelo negro que tanto me encanta,sus manos se colan por debajo de mi camiseta,acerca su pelvis a la miá la rodeo con mis piernas...vamos a hacerlo,pero un gemido escapa de boca,abro los ojos y lo recuerdo todo no lo puedo olvidar, las imágenes visuales, Jade gimiendo con esa se repiten una y otra vez no se van de mi cabeza, Jade me sigue besando pero no dejo de pensar que se acostó con otra...¡La detesto!

-¡SUELTAME! ¡Quitate de encima!-empujo toda su humanidad lejos de mi,Jade llora todo este tiempo lo estuvo haciendo mientras me besaba.

-¡No puedo hacer nada Tori me odias! ¡No quieres ni intentarlo...no quieres he hecho todo lo que querías...no se que hacer DIME ¿Por que no podemos intentar de nuevo?!

-¡Me voy de aquí-!estoy tratando de salir pero Jade cerro las puertas

-¡No,no vas a huir! Estoy cansada que desaparezcas cada vez que peleamos y vuelvas peor que antes ¡MIRATE COMO ESTAS!

-¡Dejame salir! ¡AHORA! Insisto me estoy poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa...si tengo que apuntarle con mi arma para que me deje irme lo haré

-¡No! Porque volverás y estoy harta que me tortures,cometí un terrible error...¡Me arrepiento!,¡¿Para que te has quedado conmigo? ¿Para torturarme todo el tiempo? ¿Por que? ¿Que quieres? ¿Que buscas de mi?- esta totalmente histérica- No puedo reparar lo que paso,no puedo hacer nada,¡Si me acosté con Alice!,estaba borracha,dolida y quería hacerte daño,tanto como tu quieres hacérmelo a mi ahora

-¡¿QUE?!-No entiendo nada,jade parece completamente sacada de quicio su mirada es la mas dura que ha dado,¿Dijo que quería hacerme daño?,esta mujer es peor de lo que pensé,antes de lo de Alice estábamos bien nuestro era lo mejor,la miro con incredulidad-¿Por que querías hacerme daño? ¿Estas jugando conmigo?

-Mucho antes de lo de Alice iba a dejarte- las lagrimas brotan por sus ojos, no entiendo nada.-No creas que soy idiota Tori,lo se todo,se lo del arma que tienes en la cintura ¡Se de ESA MIERDA que te metes en la nariz hace tiempo,tu me engañaste primero, preferiste a "ella" que a mi,elegiste perder tu lucidez por esa maldita cosa,¿Piensas que no lo sabia?, ¡¿Que nunca me di cuenta?!,todas esas veces que te fuiste de madrugada y volvías dentro de dos días..."estoy en el estudio amor"..¡MENTIRA!...si,claro."en el estudio"...¿Cuanto llevas con esa mierda?,¿Dos, tres años?porque fue cuando empezaste a encerrarte en ti misma,fue cuando empezaste a mentirme y engañarme primero,Tori tu hiciste tu elección antes que yo, elegiste- bolsillea nerviosamente su chaqueta y me pone enfrente una bolsita transparente,se lo que contiene y no puedo creer- elegiste a esta, eh! Vamos dime! ¡¿Que es esto?! ¿Como mas te gusta decirle? Blanca..coca..como he?, sabias que mi padre nos hizo la vida imposible con esta mierda !Sabias de mi dolor por esto!...nunca pude terminar de asumir que prefirieras cagarte en nuestro amor por esto...decidí pensar que no pasaba..pero cada día fue peor.

-Damela- Trato de arrebatarle, si no me la da sufrirá las consecuencias -¡Jade dámela!- la necesito,la necesito para despertar por las mañanas,para poder trabajar,la necesito para soportar toda mierda en la que se convirtió mi vida desde que la fama me consumió

-Mira Tori,mira bien..dice arrinconandome, levanta la bolsa transparente llena de ese polvo blanco -¿Este polvo o yo?- tomo el arma de mi cintura y apunto a su rostro -¡POR LO MENOS "EL POLVO" NOS SE ACOSTARA CON OTRA!...¡damela!- Jade tiene cara de pierda pero no hay miedo en su rostro,no teme que le dispare ¿Cree que no soy capaz? ¿Seria capaz?,no puedo pensar estoy en un encrucijada

-¿Lo ves? ¡Me estas apuntando con un arma por esta mierda, por esta mierda nos estamos seprando,por esta mierda nuestro amor se consumió mas rápido de lo que tu puedes meterte esto por la nariz todos los días

me tiemblan las manos,el arma tiembla conmigo,me va a explotar el corazón -¿De-de verdad culpas a "esto" por tu infidelidad?,¿De verdad te da la cara?-No puedo creer que quiera excusarse con eso

-¿Y a ti te da la cara de tratarme como mierda todo el tiempo porque te fui infiel y por eso querer dispararme en la cara,acabar con mi vida por un poco de droga?, ¡Me dejaste de lado Tori!,no me abrazabas,ni me besabas,trate de hablar mil veces contigo,..¿sabes? Pensé en ti mientras follaba con ella, pensé en cada beso que extrañaba de ti en cada vez que me amabas por las noche..!No te voy a dar esto! ¡NO voy a dejar que nunca mas te metas esto!

Siento empapada mi cara, las lagrimas brotan de mis ojos que seguramente están desorbitados-Da-me-la Jade- Estoy apuntando justo en su cabeza,no puede hacerme elegir y si no hay opción saldrá perdiendo...todo se perderá no puedo vivir sin ninguna de las dos,a las dos las necesito para vivir tanto Jade como la droga son mi adicción -Damela Jade ahora..o voy Aaaaa..-El arma tiembla en mi mano.

-¡VAMOS DISPARAME MATAME! Así no podre verte morir con esta mierda como a mi padre, !VAMOS DISPARAME TORI! Acaba conmigo de una vez y quedate con esta mierda arrancala de mis manos muertas,¡VAMOS ELIGE!..porque no voy a moverme,no voy a dejarte ir, a que te encierres a drogarte y destruirte !VAMOS DISPARAME PORQUE NO PUEDE VERTE MAS ASI!- las lagrimas corren por todo su rostro,sus ojos mas cristalinos que nunca me miran con miedo,compasión,odio,amor no lo puedo descifrar,no puedo soportar nada hace tiempo,no puedo vivir,no puedo ser feliz con Jade ni con nada. Me Rindo para siempre, Miro fijamente a Jade dejo de apuntar a su cabeza y apunto a mi cien, el frio del cañón sobre mi piel anuncia mi final

-Tori..no..por favor dame el arma-su voz tan suplicante me despierta,lo veo todo tan claro,estoy temblando...finalmente todo se vuelve oscuro...lo ultimo veo de esta vida es el rostro Jade...

" _Solo espero que esto llegue a tiempo,la correspondencia no es buena del otro lado del mundo,se que no debería escribirte tal vez ¿Pero que decir? Se extraña mucho a una persona con la que pasaste años de tu vida,la que le dedicaste tus mejores sonrisas,con la que viviste un sueño despierta...mi corazón mal trecho te extraña todos los días Tori,lamento que no funcionara,lamento que seamos dos las cosas que te enfermaron,el amor y el dolor ¿Cual soy yo?,te hice sentir ambas lo se. Algo fallo antes de todo lo que todo lo que paso entre nosotras sucediera, antes de tu consumo,antes de esa noche que quisiera olvidar para siempre,pero vivo con ella. Recuerdo todo el tiempo el día que te internaron,recuerdo la prensa por todos lados tratando de sacarnos mas veneno del que teníamos para su primera plata,¿De quien es el arma?,¿Hubo intento de homicidio?¿pacto suicida,¿Quiso matarla?,todas esas preguntas,en el momento mas devil de nuestras vidas,todos pisoteando las piezas que quedaban de nosotras,pero sobre todo recuerdo que te desmayaste antes de gatillar sobre tu cien,el arma se cayo,se disparo y te hirió en una pierna,todo fue un caos...menos mal que no estabas despierta para ver eso._

 _No es mi intención traerte todo esto mientras sigues recuperándote en el centro de narcóticos,se que seguro aprendes a vivir con esto todos los días en terapia, se que seguro estas desde ese día,hablando de ese día..ese día murió una Tori que nunca hubieras imaginado ser,esa noche también la parte de mi que creía que podía cuidarte,que podía ser tu protectora...no pude ayudarte para evitar donde llegamos,lo lamento tanto,no se cuantas veces me he disculpado contigo,no tengo palabras para decirte que lo siento,siento no haberte para antes,siento lo de Alice,siento no ayudarte a volver a tu eje,porque yo también perdí en mio,me fui contigo al abismo,nos caímos nos rompimos._

 _¡Pero vaya! Mas que nada solo quiero que sepas que no desaparecí porque si,que no fui a visitarte porque no quiera verte,solo es que no se como llevar esto,supongo que vine yo vine a Suiza a recuperarme también a pensar,a alejarme y es lo mejor que nos quedare aquí,estoy escribiendo novelas ligeras en frances y me esta yendo bien por suerte,me quedare una larga temporada...la mas vendida es la historia de dos chicas que se enamoran en la escuela (solo hasta aquí todo un cliché),dos adolescentes una con un carácter de temer pero al mismo tiempo sensible,muy dentro de ella enamorada de la otra chica, la cual creia que odiaba porque intentaba quedarse con su novio...¿te suena familiar?,debería enviarte unas regalías tal vez. Tambien la chica de muy mal carácter tira café sobre la bonita chica tierna y morena el día que la conoce...te amo Tori Vega,recuperate y se esa maravillosa chica de nuevo,esa chica que escribo en mis novelas,esa chica que una vez me enamoro y saco lo mejor de mi."_

 _PD:"Feliz San Valentín".con amor Jade._

-E-es de Jade-le digo a Cat sorprendida y me abraza

-Si lo se por eso vine a traértela,aproveche que hoy es tu dia de visita...¿crees que algún día volverá?-pregunta mi pequeña amiga pelirroja,tan tierna como siempre,miro la carta una vez mas y repaso el "me quedare por una larga temporada"

-No lo se Cat,no lo especifico,pero es lo mejor...ojala que vuelva a tener un feliz san Valentín alguna vez..


End file.
